Connecting on the Last Day
by Crimson G
Summary: High school is nearly over and two people connect on a field they were familar with.


Our last day.

There comes a time in person's life where they must decide their future. On that path the person is charge of his or her destiny. They grow, learn, and experience a lot on their time on Earth. Here, when a boy becomes a man he is suppose to lead, take responsibility, and carve a path toward tomorrow.

Running to school on his last day of high school was 18 year old Taichi Kamiya. He had experience much in these years at Odaiba High. Before that he experienced the time and trials of the digital world. There he learned to take responsibility for his actions and learned you can't always run before thinking. Perhaps those lessons served him all too well. What courage? What is Love? What is Friendship? And so on so forth.

The elder brother slid through the hallway, ran up the stairs and, and burst through the door of his class where his teacher and all the students in class turned to face the late student.

The female faculty member gave an annoying sigh. "Mr. Kamiya you are late! You have been late for the past few days!"

"I'm sorry sensei."

"Sit down. Class is already in session."

Tai sighed as he went down a row and sat down a seat. He felt someone poke his back and turned around to face his best friend. Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. "Late again?" He whispered so he wouldn't disturb the teacher.

Tai leaned back and whispered. "Yeah, just didn't feel like it right now."

"Come on man, tomorrow is our last day, are you going to waste it being late all the time?"

The bearer of courage shrugged. "Being late, being on time. I don't care we're leaving this place… it's been fun here."

"True."

-scene change. Between classes-

Tai stared at his other friend. Koushirou 'Izzy' Izumi. "You're in charge now."

"You don't say? Do I get a key to the school or a certificate?" The red head sarcastically replied.

The forest haired teen rolled his eye in amusement. "Funny, I am really going to miss you around here. The Summer and Fall Festivals here were too awesome. Those special effects you did gave it a nice touch.

"A nice touch? That's all?"

"I don't need to feed your ego."

"Do you remember the dance at Christmas? I liked how Mimi went up on stage and sang a Christmas song to everyone." The bearer of knowledge happily remembered it all to well.

"You would, she's your girlfriend. If she robbed a bank and kill the queen of England you would be there in a heart beat."

"I don't know about that."

"If she plotted to take over the world?"

"If it would progress in making new ideas to benefit everyone without screwing with everyone…. Then yeah."

"Yeah, everyone was there…. except."

"Sora? You do remember she and Yamato broke up a year ago."

"Yeah….. she's been single ever since."

"You're not thinking about her are you?"

"Me? We're still friends, it's not like she sees me the way I see her. I didn't ask her to the dance because of that and went with…. Miya." The way he said her name had a sense of venom behind it.

"Miya wasn't that bad right?"

"No… and we dated for awhile, then….. she started acting all… diva like."

Izzy frowned. "You are pausing."

"Hey," He pointed at him. "It was bad experience. I do not need to look behind my shoulder every time. All I need to do is look forward."

"Hey look there's Miya at 12 o'clock." The red head teen pointed ahead and found a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She had an orange bow on her hair. Once her eyes came into sight of the soccer player, she immediately sneered.

"Kamiya"

The teen didn't say a thing and watched her walk by as she was talking to her comrades. Yamato walked up as he saw the scene and smacked his friend on the back.

"Ignore her."

"Yeah, this the last time I'll be seeing her in these hallways." He eyes drifted toward another part of the hallway. "In fact that corner is where I asked her out."

"Why remember what point you asked the girl out?" said the blonde. "It's not making you happy is it?"

"Happy is my middle name." The leader of the chosen flashed toothy smile and jabbed his thumb on chest. "There's no point in thinking about the past. Pair me up with Daisuke and the whole room will be filled with smiles."

"Suddenly I feel queasy." The bearer of knowledge moaned as he facepalmed. The blonde rock star rolled his eyes.

"You two are no fun."

Yamato snapped his fingers. "We should do something after school. You know us guys." He glared at Izzy. "You can't bring Mimi."

"It wasn't my fault she showed up last time. I didn't know she would bring Lisa that foreign exchange student."

"Isn't Mimi a foreign exchange student?" Tai Inquired.

"Yes and no. She was born here, moved to America, and she came back here while her parents stayed back in the states."

"She lives with Sora too." Tai added and put his hands in his pockets.

-ring ring-

"Great, let's decide after school." Tai smirked. "Come Yamato let's go in before I'm declared late again."

"Or both of us."

"Miss. Fuuko has a crush on you."

"… I see, that explains my grades.

-scene change-

There were no plans to do anything since Mimi decided to drag Izzy away to talk about something. Yamato was called to an emergency band meeting. After school had ended Tai walked onto the soccer field while reflecting all his time here. Here, on this field was when they won to go to the tournament.

They lost in the semi-finals, but it was still a good year. He also remembered that same year when a digimon called Leviamon tried to make war across the Pacific ocean. Omegamon and Jyou's Plesciomon managed to slay the beast, proving that the digidestined were not to be messed with.

His nose started to tickle much to his annoyance.

Dumb allergies.

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

The destined leader whirled around to the source of the voice. There she was, a girl with reddish orange hair and auburn eyes. She wore the traditional high school uniform.

"Sora? Hey, I thought you went home."

"No," The girl smiled as she stared at the soccer field. "I just wanted to come by here and breathe the fresh grass of our school."

A question mark bubble appeared on the top Tai's forehead. Very confusing. "What? You never played soccer here, you never played any contact nor have you gotten muddy from a game of war."

She rolled her eyes. "Still on the analogy that playing sports is like a world war."

"Actually I upped it to a Galactic War." He pointed to sky. "The stars represent our competitors while we represent the United Earth Federation. Each enemy we defeat is one step closer to peace."

The teen girl sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. "Yeah…. You think that."

The teen snorted. "Yeah you would think that Tackenouchi, you're not man enough."

"I was twice the man when we were 11!"

Everything around them was dead silent. If a pin had dropped it could have been heard in Tokyo. Sora mouth gaped realizing what she said and saw her male counterpart starting to quiver as he was getting ready to laugh. She scowled.

"Don't you dare gogglehead. I'm warning you."

Tai couldn't contain, it he started laughing. His outburst promptly had the girl run over and tackle him to the ground. Sora stood on her hands and knees as she pinned the teen on the grass.

"Hey, I give. I give!"

"No, not good enough! Say uncle."

"No! It was a playful laugh. I'm only laughing with you not at you."

A devious grin formed on her face. "Oh really? Remember when we were younger. I used always pin you to the ground and tickle till your face was all red?"

"I developed an antibody to the tickle virus. So I'm immune to your threats Lady Takenouchi."

"Flattery will not get you released from my grip ol' boy. These arms just aren't for show."

"No magic tricks?"

"Wha? What? No I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sheesh, can you two get a room?"

Their heads drifted to the left, it was none other than Mimi Tachikawa. She had her hands on her hips and a wily smile was on her pretty little face. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

"Seriously." She started walking away, but stopped. "Oh and before I forget, we all are heading downtown to Tokyo later for a good night of fun! We're meeting at Kou's place. Miyako and I are making wonderful sweets. Oh and um… dress for fun."

The bearer of sincerity left the two alone on the soccer field. Sora picked herself up and dusted herself off. The boy jumped to his feet and stretched himself. "Well that was fun."

"Yeah, I can tackle you again if you want."

Tai smiled and raised his arms as if he was beast. "Or I can pounce you!"

Sora looked him with a bored expression. She smiled and poked him in the nose. "Cute, Taichi."

"Cute? Huh? Let me tell you something about men! Men don't like being called cute."

"Men don't like being called cute?" She raised her brow, feeling intrigued. "What exactly should I do?"

"Should you do? Um…. Da man." He flashed a cheesy smile.

"Da man…. No."

"No?" He jammed his thumb on chest. "I am a man."

"You are acting like a little boy right now. You can't attract any girls with that behavior."

"What about my hair?"

"It depends." She walked up and brushed it with her hand. "You had that thing for how long? Years maybe? Are you going to get rid of it?"

"No…. maybe. I haven't decided on it yet. This is my trademark. Other than my goggles, these are the true essence of who I am."

"Who you are?" She smiled. "You have always been true to yourself. More than most people."

"Sometimes it takes a little courage and little love to be yourself."

"Yeah… love and courage."

"Not mention having knowledge to know what you want, being sincere with yourself and having hope you can make it through the day."

"Yeah." She sat down on the grass. "That thing isn't until tonight correct?"

He sat down next to her. "Yeah, just a party with everyone we know and perhaps people we don't care about."

She playfully hit him. "That's mean."

"I'm kidding. Kind of."

The two were silent as they continued to sit side by side while receiving the sun's rays on this sunny spring day. Sora rested her head on Tai's shoulder while humming to herself. Tai perplexed, not knowing what to do in this situation. His reaction… he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Do you… want to…. Go out sometime."

"Yes."

"Great….. where to?"

"Let's go to the digital world, go through another digiport to France."

"France is 7 hours behind us… no we shoudn't."

"Fine, then we go to the Tokyo Tower."

"Tokyo Tower? Why there?"

"I wanted to stand by you on the Eiffel Tower and since the tower in Tokyo is the next best thing. Why not go there?"

"I don't kn-."

She leaned in and kissed him. Tai wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The two locked lips for a few momens before letting go. They stared at each other's eyes for awhile. Tai took her hand and lead her away.

"Let's go to Tokyo Tower."

"That'll be fun."

Graduation came

Out of everything thathappened in their years of high school. These two will always remember their first kiss out on the soccer field. They reconnected and will experience the adventure called life.


End file.
